A New Light
by Erld Nips Bram
Summary: Sailor Scouts have a new friend, Sailor Nova, and she has a terrible past that connects to the new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_"Gloria!" _

I could hear the screen door slam over the pounding rain and my pounding heart. His footsteps raced throught the puddles in the gravel road. Why cant he just leave me alone for one second? He always has to come rescue me. Save the weak, tear down the strong. I pushed myself as hard as I could to get away from that barn. How could he do that to me? What did I do wrong? I slowed down when i got to the deserted farm house and sat on the covered back porch. What a nightmare. I caught my breath and put my hands in my face. The tears just wouldnt come out. I dont think it had sunk in enough.

I heard his footsteps coming up the porch and I didn't budge.

_"What the hell do u want from me?" _

I said it so solem and calm that it surprised me.

_"Gloria, I... I don't know what to say. You... um... I just... well..."_

I interupted him. _"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to listen to you. I'm DONE."_

By this time I had raised my head and stood up. I looked him dead in the eyes and walked around on the wrap-around porch and off the front steps. I was almost to the end of the path leading up to the house when i heard, _"Gloria!" _

This made me so furious. I mean what the hell? How does he have the nerve to still come after me like he "cares" about me? The storm was picking up and the rain was so hard that I was soaked all the way through. I stood there waiting for him and he finally came.

_"Gloria..."_

_"Wow. Can you start a sentence without my name?"_

_"Look I just..."_

_"Oh! Good job! Way to go!" _My sarcasm was getting on his nerves and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

_"OK. Listen. What you saw was not what you think it was. She means nothing to me. I promise."_

The tears had caught up to me but i was fighting them back.

_"Stop...jj-just stop..." _my breathing was out of control and i was shaking, but still no tears.

He came closer to me and put his hands on my arms close to my shoulders and rubbed them slowly. I jerked back and took a few steps away from him. Here they come, and I couldn't hold them back. They flew down my face in a river and showed how dirty my face was.

_"Shhh..." _he practically whispered as he came close to me. I flew back into the tree behind me and slowly made my way to the ground. My shaking was getting the best of me and i hugged my knees to try and comfort myself. He was such and ass. Just leave me alone you jerk!

_"Gloria..."_

WACK! I hit him as hard as I could with the palm of my hand and ran. I ran as hard as I could with the flood on my face.

My neck was a little lighter and I realised that i had lost my striped scarf in the process of running away from the tree.

But I didn't care.

I just kept running.

Running away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

_What a schedual!_ I thought.

I didn't think that I had signed up for so many hard classes. I stood in the front lawn of Crossroads High and reviewed my schedual. _The people seem so happy here. Why can't I be that happy all the time? _I sighed and went on inside through the double doors to find the main office.

I arrived to my first class late. There seemed to have been some fight this morning between two guys about lockers or someting. The principal had to pull the two guys off of each other then throw them into the office. I had just found the office when the guy crashed into me and we fell onto the floor together. Finally the principal got the mess sorted out and got to me. He welcomed me and appologized for what had happened.

Now standing infront of my English class, I felt nervous. I never get nervous about anything but there was something weird about this room. I could say why, but something was definantly not the same as the others.

I decided to nock on the door regardless of the debate in my head whether to or not. The teacher came to the door and welcomed me in. Everything she said was a blur to me and some how I ended up at my seat. There was something very weird about this room. That deep inner feeling was stronger now that I was inside. I didn't understand.

The class eventually got over with and I was the last one out.

_"Hey!" _I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around. The one girl with the long blonde pigtails had stoped me. I got that weird feeling deep inside me again when she touched my shoulder.

_"Hi! I'm Serena, and I just wanted to welcome you to Crossroads High School. Me and my friends wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us at lunch. We sit under the big oak tree in the south pavilion. You can't miss it!"_

She said this in one breath then turned and walked away. _What energy! _

The rest of the morning went smoothly. I decided that I would meet Serena and her "friends" at lunch. When the bell rang for lunch I got nervous. _What if they don't like me? Serena seemed really nice, I mean, she did invite me out of the blue for no reason. But what if she turns out not to be so nice as she seems? _I got over my fears and went outside. I saw the oak tree right away and walked twords it. I was a beautiful sunny day and everyone was outside for lunch. I saw Serena and her friends sitting underneath in the shade and I came to them with caution. I was REALLY nervous now. I grabbed Serena on the shoulder and said, _"Hey!" _

_"Hey! I'm glad you could make it." _She smiled real big when she said this and I had big time dejavu. _Where have I seen her before? _And things got weirder when I saw her friends. They all looked so familiar and that weird surge of energy was so strong that I went dizzy in the head. Her friends were quite a collection. A blonde, a burnette, aqua haired, and sleek black haired. They all had their school uniforms on but the black haired one. She had a different uniform on. But I couldnt get over how familiar they all looked. I knew them from somewhere, but where?

How do I know these people?

What is with these feelings of energy?


End file.
